


En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado

by AnnikaBloomkvist



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnikaBloomkvist/pseuds/AnnikaBloomkvist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de sobrevivir milagrosamente a los efectos de la técnica prohibida "Kira", Yoite comienza a tener una vida normal y a disfrutarla junto a Miharu y los demás chicos de Banten. Sin embargo, desde hace algún tiempo Miharu y Yoite tienen sentimientos por el otro, pero ninguno consigue la manera de decirlo, ¿podrán encontrar alguna forma de expresarlo? ¿Será verdad que una acción habla más que mil palabras? Especial de San Valentín. Shonen ai. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Primero que nada, quiero desearles un Feliz día de San Valentín! Segundo, me gustaría aclarar que la historia va a estar ubicada después del final del anime, la única diferencia es que aquí vamos a suponer que Yoite sí logró salvarse del efecto del Kira y siguió su vida normal. Olvídense de peleas, de ninjas, de técnicas prohibidas y de dramas, simplemente va a ser una historia ambientada en un día común y corriente, sólo Yoite y Miharu.
> 
> Como sabrán ni Nabari no Ou, ni la frase del título me pertenecen, son de Yūki Kamatani y Pablo Neruda respectivamente.
> 
> Las demás aclaraciones al final del One shot!

**Capítulo Único**

* * *

 

 

_"Las palabras nunca alcanzan cuando lo que hay que decir desborda el alma."_

**Julio Cortázar**

* * *

 

Miharu se quedó observando desde la ventana el hermoso paisaje que se extendía ante él. La primavera había llegado con bastante rapidez y poseía un grado de belleza tal, que ni siquiera él mismo podía darse el lujo de ignorar todo ese espectáculo.

Los hermosos jardines que veía por la ventana estaban forrados por un verde brillante, en algunas partes había pequeños arbustos con flores de colores vivos, el aire tenía un delicioso aroma de perfume floral mezclado con el olor de la tierra mojada, y por todos lados se podía percibir un ambiente de felicidad y tranquilidad.

Pero lo que había sacado a Miharu de su típico ensimismamiento e indiferencia era que ese día tenía planeado ir con Yoite a la nueva pastelería francesa que habían abierto recientemente en Banten; ya llevaba algún tiempo planeando esa salida y definitivamente aquel iba a ser el día.

Rokujo dejó de mirar por la ventana y volvió nuevamente a la realidad. Por poco olvidaba que se encontraba dentro de su salón de clases, y con impaciencia observó que el reloj que estaba en la pared marcaba las 13:50. Necesitaba esperar diez minutos, sólo diez minutos más y finalmente podría largarse de allí.

Suspiró con aburrimiento y devolvió su mirada hacia el jardín de la ventana, y pudo divisar a lo lejos en la entrada de la escuela una figura alta y vestida de negro recostada contra la pared. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era aquella figura, en sus labios se formó el atisbo de una sonrisa.

Para Miharu no era ninguna novedad que Yoite lo esperara al salir del colegio, de hecho llevaba algún tiempo haciéndolo, siempre llegaba unos cuantos minutos antes de la hora de la salida y luego lo acompañaba a su casa, o sino, ambos iban hasta la casa de Hanabusa-san y estaban allí un buen rato.

Lo que sí había sido una sorpresa para Miharu y para todos, fue ver que los efectos del Kira no siguieron acabando con la vida de su portador, los meses pasaban y Yoite parecía mejorar cada vez más y más, había vuelto a recuperar sus cinco sentidos casi completamente y las manchas negras de su cuerpo casi desaparecen por completo. Nadie lograba explicarse el cómo y el por qué, era algo realmente inexplicable y casi parecía como una especie de milagro; sin embargo, todos se alegraban de poder pasar más tiempo en compañía de Yoite, especialmente Miharu. Por eso, aquel día Rokujo tenía planes muy diferentes a los de siempre. Porque aunque Yoite aparentemente lo ignorara, ese día era 14 de febrero y cierto chico de cabellos negros y ojos color esmeralda lo tenía todo planeado.

Luego de que pasaran los diez minutos más largos y aburridos de su vida, por fin el timbre sonó y sin pensárselo dos veces Miharu abandonó precipitadamente el salón de clases, ignorando por completo los gritos de Kouchi y Raimei.

—¡Eh Miharu espera! —chillaron ambos, mas el chico hizo oídos sordos y continuó su andar precipitado por los abarrotados pasillos del colegio hacia la salida.

Finalmente llegó a donde quería y observó que Yoite estaba en el mismo sitio: recostado contra la pared vestido con su típico abrigo negro y gorra marrón; con su expresión de indiferencia hacia todo lo que lo rodeaba, aunque al encontrarse con los ojos de Miharu en su mirada se podía apreciar la alegría que sentía al verlo, y algo más.

—Hola, Miharu.

—Yoite —respondió el chico a modo de saludo—. Deberíamos darnos prisa, hay un sitio a donde me gustaría ir.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó el ex usuario del Kira algo extrañado mientras era jalado por Rokujo.

—Ya lo verás —respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa.

Estuvieron caminando durante un buen rato —por lo menos una media hora— hasta que llegaron a un pequeño local que quedaba en la esquina de una concurrida avenida de Banten. El lugar a pesar de la fecha estaba relativamente vacío y lograron conseguir una mesa disponible con facilidad.

Aquella pequeña pastelería francesa se llamaba _Le Petit Tentantion_ , y a pesar de ser un lugar bastante pequeño, era elegante, y en su vitrina exhibían deliciosos dulces de todo tipo: Tortas de chocolate, Pies de limón, tartaletas de diferentes sabores, Sufflés, Crêpes Suzettes, Profiteroles, entre otra gran variedad de postres deliciosos.

—¿Qué vas a querer Yoite? Yo invito —dijo Miharu mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Yoite se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos mientras observaba la vitrina y se decidió finalmente por un gran trozo de pastel de fresas con crema pastelera, mientras que el chico de ojos esmeralda optó por un pastel de chocolate.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que estaba en una esquina de la tienda y comenzaron a comer en silencio; silencio que a ninguno de los dos les molestaba para nada, porque ellos no necesitaban de las palabras para poder entenderse.

 _Es exactamente como una cita, sólo que Yoite no lo sabe._ Se dijo Miharu para sus adentros. _Aunque creo que es mejor de esta manera._

Así estuvieron ambos durante largo rato, comiéndose sus respectivos postres y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el mayor rompió el silencio de repente.

—¿Porqué me has traído hasta este lugar? ¿Estamos celebrando algo en especial?

—¿Eh? —la pregunta había tomado a Miharu por sorpresa, ya que no pensó que Yoite fuese tan observador—. Bb-bueno no sé si lo sabías, pero hoy es San Valentín —tartamudeó mientras que un leve sonrojo se asomaba por sus pómulos.

—Si lo sabía —respondió el otro pensativo—. Pero, ¿hay alguna razón en especial por la que hayas querido pasar este día conmigo? —dijo algo extrañado.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Miharu por segunda vez, ¿acaso Yoite sí sabía que ese día era San Valentín? Jamás se le pasó por la mente que el chico de ojos azules estuviese pendiente de esas cosas. Aquello sí que era vergonzoso para Rokujo, porque obviamente Yoite había notado sus intenciones.

—No lo sé, sólo quería hacer algo diferente hoy contigo y recordé lo mucho que te gustan los dulces —dijo Miharu tímidamente, algo que era impropio en él.

Ante esta respuesta, Yoite clavó la vista en la mesa y se quedó absorto durante unos minutos, como si estuviera debatiéndose algo internamente.

Ese silencio embarazoso que se formó no ayudaba mucho a disipar la ansiedad de Miharu, y se empezó a preocupar ya que en cierta forma había dejado en evidencia sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento, fue algo estúpido —masculló Rokujo mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la mesa completamente avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo.

Miharu se apresuró lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían hacia la salida y abandonó la pastelería sin mirar atrás, no quería ver la expresión de Yoite, no quería ver el rechazo que probablemente éste le profesaba. Ya cuando iba por la esquina de la cuadra en donde estaba el local, el mayor le dio alcance.

—¡Miharu, espera! —dijo Yoite jalándolo por el brazo—. No me parece estúpido que me hayas traído aquí para hacer algo diferente hoy, porque yo también tengo algo para t... — dejó de hablar de repente y un leve tono carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas; metió una de sus enguantadas manos en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra y extrajo de el una pequeña cajita azul decorada con un lazo rojo en el medio.

Le tendió la cajita a Miharu sin mirarlo a los ojos y dejó la vista clavada en el piso, esperando lo peor.

Si existiese algún color más intenso que el rojo de un pintalabios, ése era el que Miharu tenía en su rostro, aquello había sido total y gratamente inesperado. Lentamente tomó el paquetito que Yoite le ofrecía, y cuando sus manos se rozaron, ambos sintieron un corrientazo eléctrico recorrerles el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. El mayor alzó la vista del suelo y clavó sus ojos azules en los esmeraldas de Miharu, que también lo observaba intensamente y sentía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Los dos se quedaron absortos observándose mutuamente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, a pesar de que sus labios pedían a gritos ser juntados. Finalmente Miharu posó torpemente su mano en la mejilla de Yoite y acercó su rostro lentamente hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca como para oír la entrecortada respiración del contrario; ansioso, como estaba, Yoite termina de inclinar su cara para juntar sus labios con los de Miharu en un beso suave, pero intenso a la vez, en el que todas esas emociones y sensaciones que ambos tenían acumuladas en su pecho eran expresadas, sin necesidad de recurrir a las palabras.

_"¿Cuánto duró? Ni aun entonces  
pude saberlo._

_Sólo sé que no se oía_  
más que el aliento,  
que apresurado escapaba  
del labio seco.

 _ _Sólo sé que nos volvimos,__  
los dos a un tiempo,  
y nuestros ojos se hallaron  
y sonó un beso."

Se separaron lentamente, se miraron a los ojos, y ambos estaban completamente sonrojados y avergonzados. Sin embargo, Miharu soltó de repente una carcajada de felicidad, a la que Yoite no pudo evitar unírsele. En ese momento, Yoite se sintió más vivo que nunca, y supo que por fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo junto a una persona que le había enseñado que no había nada que temer, que valía la pena vivir y disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos.

—Gracias, Yoite —dijo Miharu sonriente, mientras se guardaba la cajita en su bolsillo. Jaló al mayor por el brazo y siguieron caminando.

—No, Miharu. Gracias a ti —respondió Yoite dedicándole una gran sonrisa—. Gracias por todo.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Ese fragmento del final que está entre comillas pertenece a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer (1836-1870) y es parte de la Rima XXIX, de su libro Las Rimas.
> 
> Bueno, después de haber quedado decepcionada con ese final del anime, y luego de haber visto unas cuantas imágenes en Deviantart de ese par, se me ocurrió esta especie de final alternativo.
> 
> Sé que hay algo de Ooc y sé que esta historia quizás no le hace tanta justicia a la compleja relación que tenían Yoite y Miharu; que a mi modo de ver era algo ambigua, porque algunas veces parecían hermanos y otras veces parecía que había algo más allí, pero bueno, yo pienso que definitvamente había algo más entre esos dos.
> 
> En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si les gustó comenten!
> 
> Sin nada más que decir, me despido!
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
